


前夜

by inkuki



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkuki/pseuds/inkuki
Summary: 明天很重要，今夜更重要。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 26





	前夜

钟声响起，低沉又苍茫，昭示着黄昏来临，太阳西落。巨大的座钟和书房是绝佳搭配，都散发着古旧气息，就像老学究和老牧师，明明是不同职业，但把他们归为一类却毫不突兀。  
哒哒哒。  
大座钟的钟摆尽职工作着，不分昼夜。  
  
哒哒哒。  
这是否就是时间的声音？时间在流动，在远去。  
她盯着钟摆，想要看到一点时间的痕迹，却只是徒劳。  
咚咚咚。  
仿佛在映衬这份寂寥，她的心脏也开始跟着摆起来。她抬起左手捂上自己的心口，感受那份跳动。  
哒哒哒。咚咚咚。  
时间在流动，心脏在跳动，她的心是否在跟着时间一起流走？没有了心的她是否就不再有哀思，不再有爱恋？不会害怕，不会心悸，她永远都会是那个大家认识的安娜公主，调皮捣蛋，活泼热情，精力无穷。那样很好。  
她用力抠进自己的心房，指尖的触觉透过衣物戳进皮肤。胸腔被肋骨覆盖，肋骨被血肉覆盖，血肉被皮肤覆盖，一层又一层，她的心脏被保护得很好，好到连她这个心脏的主人都无法实实在在触碰到自己这颗正在砰砰直跳的心。  
心脏不会停下，除非死亡，那钟摆呢？钟摆在玻璃后面，玻璃碎了，钟摆也会岌岌可危。  
  
钟摆是可以停下的。小时候她骑着自行车在王宫里横冲直撞，让一堆家具和饰品都遭了秧，其中也包括这台大钟。自行车的前轮死死卡进大钟里，玻璃碎裂，钟摆断裂，平时兢兢业业转个不停的时针和分针也都成了摆设。那时她才真切地感受到这个用来显示时间的大家伙本身并不是“时间”，只是一个工具。这个大家伙会坏掉，会罢工，但时间永存。  
必须承认那时她是故意那么做的。挑选了一个大多数人还未醒来的清晨骑着自行车下楼梯，闯到书房，冲着大座钟直直撞进去。轰一声巨响下，整个阿伦戴尔王城被震醒。到这一步为止，一切都在计划中。侍卫提着剑蜂拥而入，看清一切后，下一波就轮到了女仆。  
她的手被玻璃划开了口子开始流血，脚踝也因为冲击力被震得生疼，她绷紧小脸继续向门口张望。  
“先把公主抱到一边的沙发！”  
“去叫医生来！”  
“要把碎玻璃处理掉，大家小心脚下。”  
“都让开，国王陛下和王后陛下来了！”  
  
周围的人来来往往，一片嘈杂。国王一把抱起她，王后揉着她的脸，摸着她的胸腹和后背，仔细检查小公主是否有受伤。  
爸爸妈妈都还穿着睡衣，爸爸的头发乱糟糟，妈妈完全没化妆。她被这样的父母包裹着，蜷缩在由“爱”编织而成的蚕茧中。  
但是还不够，她在朦胧中只觉得自己还需要很多很多爱，她是个如此贪婪的公主，只想扒开这层绵密的茧，让更多光束照过来。  
从清晨到夜晚，这对于阿伦戴尔十岁的小公主来说可能是短暂人生中最漫长的一天。  
 ** _她_** 没有出现。在这整整一天中，一次都没有出现。  
她确定撞向座钟的动静大到连郊外树林里的松鼠都能听到，却震不醒 _ **她**_ ？  
不， _ **她**_ 一定是早就醒来，这是 _ **她**_ 的习惯。而现在又已是夜晚， ** _她_** 一定又要睡下。可 ** _她_** 就是不来看她。她都受伤了，可痛了，痛到开始流泪。明明在作出计划时就应做好准备承担结果，明明已经将疼痛忍到现在，却在夜幕中再也维持不住假面。  
计划失败。又一次。  
座钟被修好，伤口被养好，蚕茧被加厚。  
  
被修好的大钟又开始在墙角矜矜业业打起了转，时针和分针一圈又一圈，钟摆左摇右晃，这就是时光。时光带走了父母，让公主成为女王，又让女王成为精灵。而像自己这样平庸的人，却最终坐上了王座。  
现实真是讽刺。  
时光真是无情。  
  
_**她**_ 有多久没出现了？  
这个时候 ** _她_** 会在做什么？  
在厨房趁厨师们不留神间拿走甜点？不， ** _她_** 已经不是小孩子了。  
在房间里安安静静地看书？这很像 ** _她_** 的作风。  
在海边站着思考人生，然后召唤那匹水马一走了之？这依旧很像 _ **她**_ 的作风。  
  
一路小跑，推开城堡那扇边门，不回头，不停步，跨上水马绝尘而去。水马会在海面踏开一片冰莹，踩出一朵朵浪潮，那会很好看的，只不过如果水马是朝着岸边奔来，而不是向着海岸线远去，那就更好了。  
  
她几乎要被自己脑海中的这幅画面逗笑，却又很快抿住了唇。水马来来往往了多少次？她爱死 _ **她**_ 在马上的模样，那样的生动，那样的意气风发，长发飞扬，裙带舞起， _ **她**_ 是快乐的，快乐到或许有一天 ** _她_** 将不会再骑着水马朝阿伦戴尔的方向奔来。这里只会给 ** _她_** 枷锁，给 ** _她_** 束缚。  
曾经她以为那些无趣的公文是枷锁，沉重的责任是束缚。然后她明白过来，神奇的魔法是枷锁，好看的雪花是束缚。再后来，她开始醒悟，自己才是 ** _她_** 最大最重的锁链。用每周的家庭游戏日绑住 _ **她**_ ，用姐妹的身份锁住 ** _她_** 。  
可是……为什么会这样？一切是在什么时候发展到这一步的？是不是都回不去了？  
克里斯托夫很好，他是最好的，或许她现在就应该去找他，拥抱他？让他用吻遮盖住自己的一切肮脏想法？  
  
明天，一切就在明天。  
只要过了明天一切都会好起来。  
  
又在自欺欺人。  
/  
  
咚。  
咕咚。  
是哪一条鱼透出了海面来透气？这一定是一条精神很好的鱼，因为冒泡的声音是那么响。这条鱼很好看，背影纤细。美人鱼？美人鱼站在岸边的大石头上，手上还捧着一堆小石头。  
小石头被一块一块丢进海里。  
咚。  
咕咚。  
  
“安娜。”她走近，声音不大，脚步很轻，像是怕惊走了这条在暮色中悄悄上岸的人鱼公主。  
扔石头的动作停了下来，但也只是停顿了几秒而已，紧接着，手中一整把石子都被投进了海里。  
哗啦啦。  
投掷的力气大到人鱼公主甚至都快站不稳，踉跄起来。  
“安娜！”她伸手抓住妹妹的手臂，又用另一只手搂紧妹妹的腰。  
“你为什么会在这里？”安娜挣开了她的怀抱，留给了她一个平平淡淡的问题。  
“来透透气。”她也给出了一个中规中矩的答案。  
安娜飞快地侧头看了她一眼，又弯下腰去捡小石子。  
“你在做什么？”她终于忍不住发问。  
“把这些石子沙子都丢进海里。”又一块石子被大海吞没。  
“为什么？”她不解。  
抛光全部石子，安娜拍了拍手上的灰，从大石块边一跃而下，沿着海滩迈开步子。  
这一带的海滩并不是像风景画中那样被金色的沙粒铺满，而是处于峭壁之下，有着各种嶙峋的巨石。小时候在父母给她们读过克立特岛迷宫的神话后，她们曾偷偷跑来这里玩耍，把这片巨石滩当做那个神秘的迷宫岛屿，试图寻在里面寻找传说中那个半人半牛的残暴怪物。  
安娜的身影在一根形状怪异的礁石后头消失。  
黄昏将尽，夜色的来袭仿佛只在瞬间，刚才还波光粼粼的海面突然之间好像深如墨色。光源去了何处？她踮起脚尖望向海滩上的礁石群，却看不到那个让她魂牵梦绕的身影。  
她让自己落地，踏上沙粒，鞋底陷入带着潮气的沙中，让人不舒服。巨石根根矗立，模样张牙舞爪，依旧让人不舒服。  
沙地上有一串脚印，深深浅浅漫入礁石的影子里。她看了片刻，小心翼翼把自己的脚放进脚印中，刚刚好，这让她有些安心。踏着脚印，一步一步，她把自己送到礁石迷宫里，心甘情愿。  
  
脚印消失，心又被悬起。  
“安娜？”  
她唤了一声，声音并不高，大半都压在了嗓中。  
左前方有道影子闪过，她跨步跟上，绕来绕去，却只看到另一块礁石在黄昏中静默。  
“我记得你说过今天会很忙。”  
在她四下张望时，声音传来。是因为有那么多怪石头挡着的关系么？安娜的音色有些朦胧。  
“我……我听凯说你在书房待了很久……”  
给出了一个毫无关联的答话后她绕过身前的石块向着音源走去。  
  
这里的沙子颗粒很粗，混着碎石块和小贝壳，坑坑洼洼铺开一片。没有脚印的指引，这次是真的进入了一个迷宫吗？是否会遇上迷宫深处食人的怪物？小时候她们在这里转了大半天，除了灌进满脚的沙，什么都没有发现，安娜可失望了，插着腰气鼓鼓的样子很是可爱。  
又在胡思乱想。她摇了摇头，提醒自己要专注。  
  
“书房很安静，适合思考。你以前不也是很喜欢待在书房？”  
声音从右侧飘来。  
思考？从小到大安娜就很喜欢思考，思考姐姐为什么突然不睬她了，思考要如何让姐姐把门打开，思考白马王子什么时候出现，思考要怎样安抚姐姐安心留在北地不必担心国事。安娜的脑袋里装了很多事。  
而她呢？  
书房。她以前的确很喜欢待在书房，但好像不单是为了思考。  
一开始是为了隐藏魔法，虽然父亲告诫她要学会控制，但毫无疑问，她只会让父亲失望。她曾无数次蜷缩在书房那张宽大的椅子里，抱着膝盖祈祷着魔法的消失。或许那时书房里刚好有一个淘气的精灵在玩耍，它围绕着那个哆哆嗦嗦闭着眼睛不停许愿的懦弱王储，咯咯笑着，然后一抬手，就把王储的愿望送去了恶魔那里。于是，隐藏魔法这个任务彻底失败，如今甚至连邻国的镇民都知道她是个会魔法的冰雪女王了，这就是人生。那之后呢？王储成为了女王，魔法得到了释放，她却依旧待在书房。没错，女王要处理国事，批示公文，过目条约，待在书房的女王每天都很忙，忙到没有时间去嫉妒，没有时间去愤怒。等等，她脑中刚才是浮出了嫉妒和愤怒这两个词吗？她怎么会嫉妒，怎么会愤怒？贤明的君主应该远离激烈的情绪，这是父亲教导给她的君王之道，她铭记于心。所以，当听到那个采冰人呼唤安娜的名字，看到采冰人的手搭上安娜的肩头，她应该觉得开心才对，开心她的妹妹终于遇上了对的人，虽然对方的身份卑微，一身驯鹿味道五米外就能闻到。他到底是有多久没洗过澡了？一年还是两年？对了，还有他那糟糕的礼仪，第一次邀请他在宫廷用餐时，他直接用手撕扯着鸡肉，甚至把啃了一半的鸡腿递给安娜，当然，安娜没有接受，这点让她很是欣慰，安娜不会吃别人吃过的食物，这不仅仅宫廷礼仪的教导，还涉及到安全、健康很多方面。但……安娜会抢夺她吃了一半的巧克力，还会凑过头来就着她的杯子喝热可可……  
不，她又开始乱想了。专注，专注！  
  
“书房……采光很好。”她在说些什么？毫无意义。  
“……座椅也很舒服，你知道，就是那块厚实的软垫，坐再久也不会屁股痛。”她都要怀疑下午喝的那杯不是红茶，而是一杯烈酒，否则要如何解释这些胡言乱语？  
海风吹拂过礁石，把一阵轻笑送来。好吧，看来她的疯言疯语还有些用处，至少可以逗笑妹妹。  
她喜欢安娜的笑，开心的，羞涩的，尴尬的，这些笑容都是如此真实。采冰人曾说过，为了那抹笑他愿意去把北山悬崖上最绚烂的花朵采下献上。当然，他并没有那么做，男人都是这样，花言巧语说得比黄沙颗粒还多，但安娜还是会对他笑。他收获了多少的笑容？是不是还有吻？少女的唇柔软细腻，落在他的脸颊——胡渣都没刮干净的脸颊，落在他的额头——那里油腻一片，有时还会落在他的嘴上——虽然她没有亲眼目睹过，但她确定的确会有这样的时候，因为他是安娜的恋人。恋人之间会做什么？手牵手在街道上漫步？肩并肩在海滩看日落？在太阳沉下水后，一起窝进采冰人的雪橇车里，盖上皮草，做一些恋人之间在晚上爱做的快活事？毕竟，这个男人已经向她的妹妹求过婚了。  
  
她的心突然抽了一下，可真疼。如果她是冰雪女王，为什么不可以拥有一颗冰冻的心呢？那样就什么都不会感受到了。  
  
“你说的没错，那个垫子真的很舒服。记得吗？小时候我们在书房里调皮捣蛋，把垫子拿到地毯上，扑倒在上面打滚，爸爸只好坐在硬邦邦的椅子上受罪。”安娜的语调欢快了些，此时此刻安娜一定是笑着的，那笑容会像番红花一样好看，这样就很好。  
  
绕过一个山猪形状的巨大礁石块后，她看到了一处凹陷的山壁，像一个浅浅的洞穴。原来这里还有这样一处凹壁？她以前从不知道，真是一个失职的前任女王。  
一个身形在洞口间隐隐约约，余晖下的影子印在山壁，细长到极不协调。  
她终于找到了深藏于迷宫中的怪物？当然不是，这是她心爱的人鱼公主，虽然朦朦胧胧看不真切。  
在距离凹壁还有一米处艾莎停下，不再走近。凹壁就好像是一个房间，安娜在里面，她在外面。没有门，她就无法用她们彼此熟悉的频率来敲击，没有门，她就不能假装另一头什么都没有。  
  
稍一挥手，冰蓝色的光球腾在空中，跟着她停留在迷藏游戏的终点前。  
红色的发，闪亮的眸，在幽蓝冰光中的安娜侧着身，看不清表情。  
“你该早些休息。”因为明天将会是繁杂又冗长的一天。  
“那一天，克里斯托夫带我来海滩看螃蟹归巢，下起了雨，我们就找到了这个小山洞。”没接她的话，安娜自顾自说起了回忆。  
海滩的约会，洞穴的避雨。这可真是浪漫，听起来就像是热恋中的情侣们会做的傻事，不是么？艾莎想让自己露出一个微笑，脸上的肌肉却僵硬到像身后的礁石一般。  
安娜在难过，她可以感觉的出来。而她也很难过，难过了很久，只是她自己不愿意去承认。  
  
_——你是不是很想他？我去帮你把他找来好吗？_  
  
这个想法只停留了片刻就消失无踪。她是不会去找那个男人的，决不。自私又贪婪，却又怯懦到卑微，这就是冰雪女王的实质。  
“我都不知道海滩上有这样这一个山洞。”她尽挑些无关紧要的点来说。  
“嗯。本来是没有的，后来……就是四灵失控的时候，这里的山石受到震动，产生变化，就出现了这个凹洞。”安娜顺着她的话点了点头，尽职地讲解起来。  
原来如此。  
山石坚硬，却也并非万古不变。  
石壁变成了岩洞，可以遮蔽风雨，那未来的某一天岩洞是否又会恢复为石壁？只要愿意耐下心来等待。  
  
她想跨过那扇看不见的门，站到安娜身边，她们可以肩并肩站着，一起看看阿伦戴尔的礁石滩，虽然这并不是什么美丽的景色。  
安娜望着她，眼神很干净。她的妹妹是最美的姑娘，她要给这位姑娘献上一点礼物。然后，她就把一切都放下，不再有虚妄和卑劣的心思，她可以戴着笑脸面具迎向明天。  
来自冰雪女王的礼物自然是冰雪。淅淅沥沥的雪花飘洒开来，打着转落在她肩头。安娜的眼睛睁得大大的。果然，这份礼物是对的。  
她抬手做出扣门的姿势。  
“请问有人在家吗？”  
她们对视着。她的手依旧虚握着拳，保持那个姿势，微微发颤，甚至连呼吸都停滞。  
过了多久？肯定没有十三年那么长，因为她不可能憋气憋那么久。  
“门”开了。  
“是谁？”应门声也有些打颤。  
“过路的旅人，被风雪所困。”她的左手扶上右边胸口，微微弯腰，行了一礼。  
“哦，你是个骑士。”安娜的声音明亮了些，“阿伦戴尔的骑士先生，这点风雪就把你打倒了吗？”  
她不动声色地勾了勾手指，让雪片变大，密密实实翩翩飘落。  
“风雪自是不能让我屈服，但我有职责保护好阿伦戴尔的姑娘。”雪花在她的肩头飞快累积成一座小山丘，她确定自己的头上也必定是有了一顶雪白的大帽子，因为安娜看上去都开始憋笑了。  
“你这个骑士看上去傻透了，阿伦戴尔的姑娘一定会嘲笑你的。”安娜歪着脑袋，吸了吸鼻子，“但幸运的是你遇上的是我。进来吧。”  
进来吧。这是世间最美妙的词。  
  
并没有肩并肩，隔着一个人的距离一起看着阿伦戴尔的人工降雪，相较于看光秃秃的礁石滩，这或许可以算的上是一种浪漫了，可她似乎天生就不是一个会保持浪漫的人。  
“明天……”她幽幽开口。  
“明天会有一场婚礼，我的婚礼。”安娜替她接下去，直截了当。  
祝福你。她想要这么说，她应该要这么说，可光是站在妹妹身边就几乎耗尽她的气力。  
“虽然另一位新人不一定会到场。”静默又被打破。  
安娜在说什么？举办婚礼必须要有两位新人，这是惯例。那个男人在做什么？还在让她的妹妹伤心？她要召唤诺克冲出去，把那个该死的采冰人绑进王宫大厅交给格尔达处置，然后她会默默离去。  
“我们有多长时间没有见面了？”  
多长时间？是你和那个采冰人吗？似乎这四个月里那个男人都没怎么出现在王城。冬天可是采冰的好季节，不抓紧时间工作的男人不是好东西，不论对方是国王还是平民。  
“有时候我觉得好像昨天才见过你，就在花园里，我们一起喝茶。有时候又好像超过一个世纪没有与你相见。你有这种感觉吗？”  
谁？是我吗？  
她终于反应过来，妹妹在说她，不是采冰人。  
“我不能一直待在阿伦戴尔，你知道的，四灵需要安抚。”她把最常用的理由抛出来，又不甘心地加了一句，“婚礼也有很多事情要规划。”  
婚礼，婚礼，该死的婚礼。  
“所以你知道明天会有婚礼。”  
知道，知道，我当然知道！  
心碎是因为明天，解脱也就在明天。  
过了明天，一切都会好起来。  
  
呼吸声交叠在一起。  
  
“还记得我们第一次接吻吗？”  
这个问题就像用尖刀划开绸布时发出的那一声响。  
呲啦。  
遮羞的上等绸布裂成两半，后头掩住的腐坏歪歪斜斜瘫倒在一处。  
  
“我们那时候都喝了酒。”她还想挣扎。  
“看来你记得。”挣扎无效。  
那就放弃抵抗，和腐坏融在一起。  
“你的唇很柔软，肌肤很细腻，舌头……”  
“嘿！你怎么突然之间就……就这样……”  
身边的人跳起来，羞恼的样子正是安娜最鲜活的模样。  
“是……是你问我……”  
她也跟着结结巴巴起来。  
“骑士都是这样傻的吗？那我们阿伦戴尔前景堪忧。”  
红发的女王开始为国家操心。  
  
第一次接吻，她怎会忘记？那是她这一生中唯一的一次。  
/  
  
女王在房间喝了三天的酒。  
她知道喝酒不好，也不爱喝酒，即使喝了三天，她依旧不爱这种刺激的滋味。  
还是热巧克力好。她迷迷糊糊地想着，又去桌上摸酒瓶。  
手被握住。  
“说了不要进来，听不懂命令吗？”对于女王的威严，她现在把握得很好。  
“安娜。”  
这下清醒了一半。  
  
亲缘真是个奇怪的东西，在做了一年的女王后，她依旧会因为姐姐的一声唤而垂下头。  
三天见不到女王的人。  
女王在房间喝了三天的酒。  
好吧，这些事情足够宫里那些人去把她的姐姐召唤回来了。  
明明那时候姐姐躲在房里十三年不见人，都没人觉得有什么关系，怎么到了她，就不行了呢？只是三天而已。  
“听说你要把婚礼取消？”  
姐姐有时候敏感到像从地洞里小心翼翼探出头来四下张望的田鼠，有时候又直白到比冰宫顶上的吊灯还剔透。  
“不爱了，就取消。”她耸了耸肩，一副不在乎的模样。况且，她可能从来都没爱过，这是一种解脱。  
还是喝酒最好，一口下去，什么都不用想。  
伸手却摸了个空。  
酒瓶在姐姐手上。  
姐姐在她身旁坐下，指尖捏住瓶身。她盯着酒瓶，幻想着那只手捏住的是自己的心。心脏被捏住，跳动不得，无力挣脱，靠着这样的借口，她可以黏着那只手，一刻都不分离，最后融进掌心，化入血脉，就这样流啊流，最终汇入姐姐的心脏，一起跳动。  
酒瓶被举起，瓶口被唇包裹住。姐姐没有起身去拿杯子，而是像她一样就这样喝了起来。她们可真是一对姐妹。  
液体流动，喉头轻耸，吞咽的声音在心口不断放大。  
姐姐放下瓶子，舌头舔过嘴唇，纯情到让她几乎软下腰来。  
这是她的酒，好不容易从酒窖偷拿出来的，她不能就这样放弃。酒瓶被夺回，对上瓶口的瞬间仿佛还能尝到上面的温度，姐姐的温度，姐姐的唇。  
“阿伦戴尔的女王分手两次，别的国家都会嘲笑我们。”  
她灌了一大口下去。  
“不会的。”  
瓶子被拿走。  
“没人喜欢水性杨花的女人。”  
她伸手去抢酒瓶，但没能成功，因为姐姐又喝了起来。姐姐看上去心事重重，状态比她还糟糕。  
“你不是这样的人。”  
姐姐什么都不知道，什么都不明白，但她不想去辩解。  
“大家都知道我要结婚，或许连礼服都在裁制了，我却想着取消婚礼。我就是个坏女王。”  
酒瓶终于回归，她有些迫不及地的把舌头裹上瓶口，贪婪地舔舐。  
“别胡说。”  
落下的碎发被身边的人拢到耳边，让视线清明了些许。  
酒瓶空了，再无贪恋的理由。  
“没有人要我。”  
她说着满嘴不成调子的胡话。  
“我要你。”  
姐姐总是依着她。  
“没有人喜欢我。”  
她像个任性的小孩，撒泼起来没完没了。  
“我喜欢。”  
姐姐总是顺着她。  
“你喜欢我，那你会娶我吗？”  
问题一出口，她就开始厌恶起自己来。  
“会的。”  
答案来得太快太轻飘，姐姐醉了。  
“婚礼不用取消？”  
“不用。”  
“礼服也继续制作？”  
“是的。”  
“那你呢？你穿什么样式的礼服？”  
“让我想想。你喜欢白马王子还是侠义骑士？”  
“哈哈，我都喜欢。但我最喜欢你。”  
“是吗？我也是。”  
这样毫无逻辑的黏腻对话持续了多久？她们好像都在傻笑。  
酒瓶滚落在地，双唇极为自然地碰触在一起，滋味比酒瓶美妙千百倍。一开始姐姐像一朵含苞待放的花，悄然独立，但盛放只在瞬间，明艳芬芳。  
这是姐姐的初吻。这个初吻属于她。  
/  
  
第一个吻，唯一的吻……到底持续了多久？艾莎记不清了。  
酒精在发酵，身体在发烫。  
狂跳的心脏，咆哮的思绪。  
她是带着任务来的，任务是什么？  
  
_“婚礼不可以取消。”_  
 _“这已经是安娜陛下第二次答应婚约……”_  
 _“一旦取消，这就是阿伦戴尔的耻辱。”_  
 _“消息都已经放出去了，大家都知道女王要结婚，一切都在进行中。”_  
 _……_  
  
婚礼取消到底有什么问题？为什么她的妹妹一定要嫁给那个粗野的男人？她的妹妹是女王，女王有权力做任何事！  
  
好吵，好烦。  
如果她的任务是让婚礼继续，现在是不是已经达成了目的？那她理应得到一些奖励，比如妹妹的吻。  
唇很柔软，肌肤很细腻，舌头刮到上颚的触感让人战栗。她会把这一夜永远记住。  
  
第二天女王再次出现在大家的视野，仿佛之前的一切从未发生。  
主持会议，翻阅文件，签订合同，觐见人民，这就是女王的日常。  
而她也该回去了，回到那片森林，那座冰原。  
  
_我要你。_  
 _我喜欢。_  
 _会的。_

借着酒精，她把真心捧出，又在天亮之际收回。她是最清醒的那个。  
  
婚礼照旧，这就是正确的事。采冰人很好——好吧，其实也没那么好，但至少会把她的妹妹捧在手心，而她只会把妹妹关在门外。  
安娜是最懂事的姑娘，比她更适合做女王。她只会埋头逃避，只会自怨自艾。  
  
四个月，三个月。  
三周，两周。  
两天，一天。  
时间走得飞快。  
城里洋溢着欢乐的气氛，女王接收到各方的祝福。  
  
偶尔她也会回到阿伦戴尔，只为看一眼妹妹的笑颜，那笑颜会给她勇气，让她暗暗幻想着能再次尝到和妹妹唇瓣相贴的滋味——但收获的却是妹妹和采冰人的亲密拥抱，争执的恋人和好了，现实就是这样。采冰人宽大的手掌贴在妹妹的脊骨，手臂看上去比妹妹的腿还粗，身躯壮硕到可以把妹妹遮挡得严严实实。大鼻子大额头，一脸憨厚的相貌，这就是阿伦戴尔未来的亲王，和英俊的父亲一点也不像，但却有一种和大石块一样的安全感。安娜需要这种安全感。  
  
每一秒都是煎熬。她就像架在火上烧烤的活鱼，一点点看着自己变红，变熟。尖叫是徒劳，鱼发不出声，逃跑是徒劳，鱼没有四肢。  
只能熬着，熬到心脏也被烤熟，一切就能结束。  
到了明天，就都过去了。  
/  
  
“明天很重要。”安娜略微仰起头看向夜空。  
是的，很重要。  
“下午我对着座钟看了很久。”  
直觉告诉艾莎，安娜要说一些很重要的东西，她想靠近一些，却终究只迈出半步。  
“你知道那台钟被修过吗？我是指书房那个。”  
她点头。  
“你知道那台钟为什么会被修过吗？”  
她再次点头。那样的动静，她怎会不知。  
“你知道我有多讨厌你骑马而去的样子吗？”  
点头。  
“你知道我多想把这片海填平，直到整个阿塔霍兰消失？”  
依旧是点头。  
她知道，她当然知道。因为很多时候她都和妹妹有着同样的想法。  
  
“明天很重要。”安娜转向她，重复道。  
“你记得那天晚上吗？你说你要我，你喜欢我，你会娶我。”  
点头之后才后知后觉。  
不能点头，不可以点头。  
“你明天会来吗？如果你来，以后每一年的这一天于你于我都会有特殊的含义。如果你不来，于我来说这天依旧很重要，我此生只会办一次婚礼，不论以什么形式。所以，你明白了吗？明天会来吗？”  
安娜用着平淡的语气，平淡到就像在问她：茶还够不够，要不要再倒一些。  
她明白吗？如此直白的告解。  
她会去吗？那曾经让她不愿去想的婚礼。  
“明天……有一场婚礼……”她开口，喉头很紧。  
安娜点头。  
“你和……克里斯……”她再次开口，却被打断。  
“没有克里斯托夫。”  
“没有？可是，你们两个……我看到，我记得，你们……拥抱……”她慌慌张张，愈发磕磕绊绊。  
“你看到了？”安娜抬着眉毛，“你以为我们和好了？艾莎，那只是一个祝福性质的拥抱，代表着不是情侣也依旧是普通的朋友，换句话说，那个拥抱就代表着彻底分开。”  
“分开……你们分开了。”她像个木偶，嘴巴机械式地一张一合。  
“是的。所以你明天会来吗？”安娜不厌其烦地重复着这个问题。  
她会去吗？  
“告诉我吧，亲口告诉我，艾莎。”声音在颤抖，安娜在微笑。  
从小到大她一直在让安娜失望。在经历了如此之多的失望后，安娜依旧会喊着她的名字把好看的笑容送给她。  


一瞬间，有很多想法挤到脑中，却很快又拢成一股线连到心脏。想法只能有一个。

她把两人之间的距离缩小到几乎没有缝隙。  
“明天…我们就像这样靠在一起站着？”  
“是的。”  
“然后宣誓？”  
“嗯。”  
“在所有人面前？”  
“就是这样。”  
“再交换戒指？”  
“没错。”  
“…我，我没有准备戒指…”  
“我准备了。”  
听上去真棒，一切都准备好了。明天会有全城的市民，各地的宾客。  
——这就是一场荒诞的闹剧。  
  
安娜的胸口起起伏伏。  
虽然语气平和，但她知道对方其实很紧张。手握着拳，那么紧，掌心一定被指甲掐入。不开口时，双唇抿着，下唇内的软肉一定被咬到了充血。  
这就是她的妹妹，最可爱的姑娘。那就没有什么好怕的了。  
她牵过妹妹的手腕，让紧握的拳头放松下来，又抚过妹妹的唇，感受那份温润。  
“那……我可以吻你了吗？”小心翼翼，却又不受控制地说出一些不着边际的轻佻话来。  
安娜盯着她，长长的睫毛在颤动。静谧的空气被一声长长的呼气打破，随着而来的笑容是她这辈子见过最美的景象。  
“可…可以……但不是现在，我的心脏跳太快了，脸是不是也很红？不，不用回答我。我…你懂我的意思。等明天，明天就都可以。”  
好吧，明天。她皱了皱鼻子，只盼着时钟的指针可以直接飞到明天。  
“你转过去，然后弯腰。”女王戳了戳她的腰，下达了命令，语调却一片娇软。  
“太高了，再低些。”  
她照做。  
背上的重量包裹住心头，很暖和。  
“我鞋子里进了好多沙子。背我回家吧，傻骑士。”  
“遵命，女王陛下。”  
/  
  
这片礁石阵其实也没有那么狰狞，拂面的海风清爽无比。天色也没有想象中那样暗沉，晚霞的余晖还铺陈在海面。  
“如果明天我没有出现，婚礼要怎么办？”她把安娜向上掂了掂，让她的女王可以更舒服些。明天的婚礼已经不再是姐妹间的禁忌。  
“我让人准备了阿伦戴尔的旗帜，明天就把它放在新郎的位置。然后我会宣布自己这一生嫁给国家，嫁给人民。是不是很浪漫？”  
是的，比小时候看的那些童话故事还要浪漫，浪漫到让人心痛。  
“那面可怜的旗帜明天只能坐在观礼席上了。”她用上快活的语气，满意地听到了妹妹的笑声。  
“我们一身的沙子，格尔达又要生气了。”暖热的气息喷在她的耳侧。  
“我会清理。”  
脸颊上获得了女王的一吻，这份奖励让傻傻的骑士立刻化身为蛮力十足的洞穴巨龙，加快了步伐。  
“哇哦哦！飞起来了！”  
  
夹杂着惊呼的欢笑声在海滩徘徊了片刻，跟随着快乐的恋人回到家中。

明天很重要，有很多东西要重新准备，但好在她们还有整整一夜的时间。


End file.
